La vie de Djibril
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Peu avant de mourir en faisant ce qu'il lui semble être juste, Al-Mualim rédige ses mémoirs. Il y racconte toute sa vie. Du petit Djibril, dont le village fut détruit, à l'esclave qu'on le força à devenir. De sa fuite à sa rencontre avec son destin d'Assassin. De ses longues heures de souffrance à ses premiers pas en solitaires. De son premier amour, à son plus grand chagrin


_Bonjours tout le monde !_

_Je travaille toujours sur le _Cycle du Renouveau_, même s'il avance plus lentement que prévu car il y a beaucoup de travail de mise en place dessus (tout étant calculé sur le long terme). _

_Alors, pour vous faire patienter, voici le prologue d'une petite idée qui me tient à cœur depuis quelques temps._

_Une fic consacrée à _Al-Mualim_, parce que je n'arrive pas à le voir comme le « grand méchant » du premier opus. Je pense que s'il parait antipathique à la plupart des gens, c'est parce que concrètement, on ne développe pas assez son personnage. Il n'est pas mauvais, il fait simplement ce qu'il pense être le mieux (et comme chaque humain à une définition à lui du « mieux »… )_

_Bref, que justice lui soit rendu, et que son personnage parle enfin !_

_**Blabla habituel : **__l'Univers et les personnages d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'UBISOFT._

_Cette fic n'ai pas rédigée dans un but lucratif !_

_**Avertissement : **__Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mon « _Cycle de l'éternité_ », certain élément de cette fic en reprendra éventuellement certain élément  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La vie de Djibril **

**Prologue :**

Le vieil homme se tenait debout, dans son bureau de Masyaf, regardant les jeunes s'entrainer dans la cour. Il était grand, musclé et alerte malgré son âge, une grande barbe blanche lui donnant un air de sagesse, un œil borgne ajoutant du mystère à son personnage. Al-Mualim resta ainsi, dans une immobilité et un silence quasi-total, durant de longues minutes. Il voyait les jeunes, en bas, se donnant corps et âmes pour devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile, comme lui autrefois… La mélancolie le gagna presque tendit qu'il admirait la citadelle des _Ashasheyun_, dont il était devenu le maître après tant d'années de souffrance et de sacrifices. On disait de lui, d'après les bruit de couloir, que nul Grand Maître n'avait autant contribué à améliorer la Confrérie et son Credo que lui, si ce n'était peut-être les fondateurs légendaires.

Respirant profondément, le vieil homme se détourna enfin de sa baie vitrée et alla d'un pas boitant jusqu'à son bureau. Cette hanche le faisait atrocement souffrir depuis un accident regrettable, lors d'une mission, quelques années avant d'être nommé Grand Maître, et la blessure n'avait jamais guéri correctement.

Il tira la chaise et s'assit lentement, prenant place pour travailler confortablement (mais pas trop, car cela endormais la concentration). Sur son bureau, il y avait un grand nombre d'objets en tout genre, une carafe d'argent, finement ciselée, contenant un thé à la menthe des plus désaltérant par cette chaleur estivale; une pile de livres en tous genres, l'Orbe d'Eden (ou la Pomme, suivant les appellations), rapportée par Altaïr quelque temps plus tôt; et enfin, un livre vierge posé directement devant lui.

L'homme attira un encrier et une magnifique plume de métal, et ouvrit le carnet à la première page. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, un long instant même, puis encra la pointe et commença à écrire.

Ecrire quoi ?

Tout, absolument tout.

Son histoire, sa vie, ses choix…

Il se devait de les raconter, depuis les tout premiers jusqu'aux plus récent. On jugeait bien trop souvent un homme sur se que l'on voyait directement de lui, mais on ne pouvait le comprendre qu'en connaissait toute son histoire, tout son vécu. Et il avait besoin de l'écrire, pour que ceux à qui il tenait puisse comprendre les terribles décisions qu'il avait prises et qui, il n'en doutait plus à présent, bouleverserait leurs existences dans très peu de temps. Tout ce qu'ils croyaient connaître de lui serait remis en questions, car ses derniers choix leur sembleraient irrationnels, insensés venant de lui.

Mais lorsqu'ils liraient ce qu'il était en train de rédiger, ils comprendraient. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son cœur…

_Mon nom est Djibril Al-Mualim, j'ai vécu et vu plus que la plupart des hommes ont l'occasion de voir en une vie. Il m'est essentiel de vous la conté pour que vous compreniez qu'on ne peut juger de la complexité d'une mosaïque en n'en voyant qu'un tesson._

_Voici donc mon histoire…_

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous du prologue ?_

_Cette fic mérite-t-elle d'être poursuivie ?_

_Votre avis m'intéresse._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt ! _

_PS : Le prénom d'Al-Mualim n'est révélé nulle part dans les jeux où les autres supports, alors je lui en ai trouvé un, _Djibril_, qui apparemment, et c'est un pur hasard parce que je ne l'ai appris qu'après en fouillant le net, signifie _: Gabriel…

XD


End file.
